<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princes &amp; Knights by artistsfuneral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927886">Princes &amp; Knights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsfuneral/pseuds/artistsfuneral'>artistsfuneral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Serotonin Stories [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, And Remus is too, Because I can, Drama, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fictional Religion &amp; Theology, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gardens &amp; Gardening, Gay, M/M, Medieval Fantasy, Oh also, Roman is a prince, Roman is so dramatic, Secret Relationship, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Character, good vibes, no beta we die like princes, oof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsfuneral/pseuds/artistsfuneral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Roman loves a good romance.<br/>How dare his brother not tell him, he had a loved one?!</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Serotonin Stories are short, soft and full of love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Serotonin Stories [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Princes &amp; Knights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It is too hot outside!<br/>Also I stepped on a bee... My toe hurts :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Princes &amp; Knights</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Summer invaded the lands of the kingdom Calleante like a forest fire; burning hot and merciless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within weeks the castle's inhabitants spend their middays inside the cooling stone walls. Much to the dismay of High Prince Roman of the North – the elder prince and brother to Prince Remus of the West – who loved to spend his time in the luxurious rose gardens his mother had planted as a young girl. Forced to stay inside in fear of a heat sickness, he hid away in the cathedral, nose buried in a book, sitting on a windowsill to overlook his beloved garden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From time to time his loved ones would join him.</p>
<p>Lord Logan of Erekore, who was, despite his young age, known to be one of the wisest mages in all Calleante and the beautiful, kind-hearted knight Sir Patton Hartslake, whom Prince Roman had met during the battles in the northern mountains, in which the prince had gained his title of honor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On this particular day though, the Prince sat alone on his windowsill, reading in a book about long forgotten poetry, written by a bard called Dandelion, when he noticed a young knight walking between his flower beds. In fear of the man stepping on his roses, the Prince quickly closed the book and focused on the dark haired knight, ready to tap on the window and make his presence clear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a knight of the royal guard he was scrawny, ribs showing underneath the leather binder that covered his sunburned chest. But he did carry the characteristic sword on his belt and wore the right breeches and boots. Maybe one of the commanders had picked the man up recently, they were always looking for talented fighters after all, Prince Roman mused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least he did seem to be careful when walking past his flowers towards one of the stone benches in the shadows. Wanting to give the knight his break after he had settled onto said bench, Roman was about to return his focus on his book, when another movement caught his eyes.</p>
<p>His mouth fall agape in shock when he saw that the second person entering the rose gardens was indeed his own brother. Remus, who not once had shown any interest in having a beloved at all, was now striding towards the man with obvious confidence in every step.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young knight abruptly stood up and bowed to the younger prince, then grinned widely and opened his arms. And Remus – Roman gaped with a hand clutched to his chest – leapt towards the knight and buried himself in the (probably sweaty – yikes) embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Someone needed to fetch him a fainting divan! His brother was finally in love! Or at least had befriended- oh no, no they were kissing.</p>
<p>The prince made a noise that fit the word 'outrages' most. Heavens all above! How had he not known about this? He was the Prince Roman, he knew about every love story that occurred behind the castle walls, or so he had thought. The book slipped out of his hands and fell to the floor with a loud sound, that echoed in the cathedral.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In an instant the two lovers drove apart. The knight saw the older Prince first and all of the color left his face in panic. Next to him, Remus gave Roman one truly ugly stink eye that Roman returned with an even more hysteric face and wildly gesturing hands. Remus showed him a crude gesture and Roman hoped that he managed to display the horror in his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus rolled his eyes and waved him off, taking the still panicking knight by the hand and sauntered off. Roman glanced at the picture of the goddess in the cathedral, “Can you believe it, of all places in my garden?”, picked up his book and adjusted the crown on top of his head. Then he hurried – as elegant as possible – to find his loved ones. He had some exciting tea to spill.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(no mob boss is not complete yet, but this au here just happened.... *shrugs in gay*)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>